1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk housing case for housing recording media disks, such as CD's, DVD's, and BD's, and particularly to entry/exit structure of indexes therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10(1998)-106203 discloses a widely used disk housing case, for housing recording media disks, such as CD's (Compact Discs), DVD's (Digital Versatile Discs), and BD's (Blu-ray Discs). This disk housing case comprises: a disk tray, for removably holding the recording media disk; and a pair of case halves, which are linked to each other at one of the ends thereof to be openable and closable, for housing the disk tray.
Generally, in the type of disk housing case having a single disk tray, the disk tray is fitted into a rear case half of the pair of case halves. A front index and a rear index, in the form of cards or booklets, are attached to the front case half and the inner surface of the rear case half.
When data is recorded onto a recording medium disk, or when recorded data is edited, there are cases in which the content described on the rear index is edited, or the rear index itself is exchanged. The rear index is interposed between the disk tray and the rear case half, into which the disk tray is fitted. Therefore, insertion and removal of the rear index requires removal of the disk tray from the rear case half, causing the insertion and removal procedures to be troublesome.
In view of these circumstances, Japanese Utility Model No. 3094214 discloses a disk housing case, to which no indexes are attached. In this disk housing case, an index portion, which is formed as a rough surface, is provided on the outer surface of a case half, to enable writing and editing of content on the index portion with a pencil or the like.
However, the amount of information capable of being recorded by writing and editing of content on the roughened index portion is limited, and the index portion is not aesthetically pleasing.